


Am I a Hero or a Bloody Damsel in Distress? Alternate Ending

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Rescue Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis





	Am I a Hero or a Bloody Damsel in Distress? Alternate Ending

Mogar knew it had been a mistake to leave his X-Ray alone with only the woman in a tin body as a backup, but when he heard the British superhero scream so terribly, a primal instinct to protect, to stop this important person in his life from being in such horrible agony now and forever, had taken over his mind.

He burst through the door, ripping it open like tissue paper and launching himself into the room. He saw a burly man, the same burly, bearish man from the video, and Mogar saw red. He pounced on the man, his short but sharp, sturdy nails clawing at the man’s bare flesh before he disoriented the man enough to land a sound punch that knocked him out for at least a while, just long enough for Mogar to untie Vav from the contraption he had been trapped under.

Vav struggled weakly, tears streaming down his cheeks and when he screamed, his voice cracked like glass splintering. “Just kill me!”

Mogar held him like he would break apart, and pulled him close, humming low enough that his chest rumbled, and somehow the action calmed Vav down. The Brit clung onto Mogar’s chest like a child and Mogar quickly put his sword away to carry the other man, whispering soft words and letting his chest rumble soothingly as he turned around to leave the room.

But he had barely taken a single step out of the room when he saw the doorway was blocked by a very stunning lady in a fire-coloured dress, men and women flanking her with guns pointed at Mogar and Vav in his arms.

The lady smirked, and waved a hand, and when she did, a couple of the people holding guns moved out of the way to show X-Ray being pushed forward, looking strange not wearing his glasses, and he held his sides like he had been hurt.

Mogar growled, holding Vav close to his chest. “Let him go.”

The lady, Shesha, Mogar guessed, laughed, her tone like silk. “Now why would I do that? Then you would be able to escape.” She snapped her fingers and a man appeared behind X-Ray and wrapped his hand around the hero’s throat, holding him still against his chest when X-Ray struggled.

“No!” Mogar took a step menacingly towards Shesha and X-Ray, stopping when he heard the slightly familiar sounds of guns cocking, and his heart did a stutter-step when he saw the man holding X-Ray squeezed his hand and pulled out a gun, pressing it against his temple roughly. “Let him go!”

“Now listen here, boy.” Shesha’s voice went as hard as nails suddenly, her chocolate chip eyes flashing dangerously, like a viper’s. “If you want this boy to keep his head attached to his body, you will obey me.”

Mogar growled again but stopped when he heard X-Ray whimper in pain as the gun dug into his temple painfully hard, the hero’s hands struggling uselessly against the grip the thug had against him. The bear man held Vav tightly against him, protectively, but dipped his head in submission.

Shesha smiled, her teeth dazzling as she strode into the room to stand right in front of Mogar, and it was then that he realized how small she was. The lady barely reached Mogar’s collarbone but her presence alone seemed to make up for her short stature. “Good boy. Now, you will follow me, and you may bring that little toy with you or take the other one.”

Mogar and X-Ray frowned at the same time, and maybe it was something in the way she spoke, but Mogar heard Vav whimper, his hands weakly clutching onto the bear man’s chest like a lifeline. Mogar held Vav closer to his chest and Shesha noticed. She smiled again, this one holding a darker look that had Mogar baring his lips.

But before he could speak, she turned her head and snapped her fingers. The next thing Mogar knew, he heard a loud bang and screaming. It took a long time before he realized it was his own voice screaming.

The body was dropped, half the head blown away by the gunshot so at least it had been a quick, almost merciful death, and before Mogar could think, he covered Vav’s face to hide the truth. Tears pricked and soon fell down Mogar’s face without the wild hero even noticing, because he was still trying to process what he was seeing.

Was still trying to understand where X-Ray’s head had gone.

Was still trying to understand that X-Ray had been taken from him forever.

Mogar grew numb, his eyes unseeing as the burly bearish man came up behind him and pushed him forward, forcing him to walk forward, past the body of his X-Ray, and past the frozen statue-like suit of Hilda.

But he never let go of Vav. Never loosening his hold on the British hero.


End file.
